The invention relates generally to an electronic transceiver assembly, and more particularly, to a receptacle which is mounted on a circuit board and a transceiver module pluggable into the receptacle.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard.
The SFP module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well. Conventional SFP modules and receptacles perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps).
A standard currently in development for a next generation of SFP modules, presently being called the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver modules to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps. Transmission of date signals at such a high rate raises problems not experienced previously in SFP modules. For, example, the XFP transceiver modules and the surrounding circuitry generate significantly greater quantities of heat to be removed in order for the electronic components to survive long term. Another problem is that the transceiver modules generate increased quantities of electro-magnetic (EM) energy at very short wavelengths. As the EM energy at the short wavelengths increases, the potential exists for more EM energy to pass through gaps in the shielding of the receptacle or guide frame. As more EM energy is accepted through the receptacle, the data signals conveyed by adjacent transceiver modules experience more EM interference (EMI). To overcome these problems, XFP transceiver modules are designed and constructed differently from conventional SFP transceiver modules in a number of aspects.
Conventional latch mechanisms are inadequate for use with the newly designed XFP modules, and a new latch mechanism was needed to secure the transceiver module in the receptacle and guide frame and to eject the transceiver module from the receptacle and guide frame. One known latch mechanism for the XFP modules includes a spring loaded ejector mechanism including actuator arms extending longitudinally along the opposite side walls of the receptacle. Bias springs extend longitudinally with and in contact with each of said actuator arms, and the actuator arms include a foot portion extending substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of each arm. A pivotally mounted bail is mounted to the module in contact with the foot portion of the actuator arms. Rotation of the bail compresses the bias springs and releases the arms so that the bias elements eject the module from the receptacle.
It has been found, however, that the internal bias springs of the ejector mechanism can be difficult to use. Further, the internal springs tend to complicate the design of the module and increase manufacturing and assembly costs. Also, the bias springs may wear out after repeated use and fail to properly eject the module from the receptacle. It would be desirable to provide a simpler latch and release mechanism that is reliable, secure and robust for XFP modules.